grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Ursa
Ursai are an enemy in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. Upon death, the player is awarded 60xp and 100 points. Upon assist, the player is awarded 30xp, and 40 points. They have 3000 hitpoints. Appearance Ursai appear much like real world bears, but with black fur and bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as white, bone-like masks with red Grimm markings. Unlike most Grimm, they have very little white bonelike plating. Spawn Locations Ursa Minors are somewhat common, and can be found in the following chapters: *Chapter 3: The Collapse *Chapter 4: Below the Surface *Chapter 5: Right on Track *Chapter 6: End of the Line *Chapter 7: The Island of Dr. Merlot *Chapter 8: A Grimm Discovery *Chapter 9: The Grand Tour *Chapter 10: Final Exam It should be noted that some of these spawns may depend on RNG. Ursa Minors also have a chance of spawning in Horde Mode, especially in later waves. Abilities Ursa Minors have 3 attacks: # A slash that deals heavy damage. This move cannot be countered. # A roar that pushes back players for minor damage. This move cannot be countered. # A slam attack that causes a rock to protrude out of the ground on the player's position for serious damage, knocking the player into the air. This move cannot be countered. The slash attack can be easily dodged around, either by dodging away or using the invincibility frames to dodge through. It also has a large tell of the Ursa Minor raising up its paw, ready to bat the player away. The roar can also be predicted, as it curls up on itself before letting out a loud roar. Once again, this can easily be dodged through. The slam attack, despite being un-counterable, can also be easily dodged. Players must note that if multiple Ursai are present, multiple slam attacks can juggle the player in the air. The rock locks onto player position, whether or not they're actually touching the ground. The best way to avoid getting hit by this is to simply spam the dodge button. There is a tell for a slam attack: the Ursa Minor will lift both of its paws up before slamming them down. After the rock has slammed into the player, or where the player was, the Ursa Minor will be in a stunned state. The slam attack will also do very minor damage (10hp) to the Ursa, as if it was hitting itself. It should be noted that none of these moves are interruptable. Tactics Like it's Major variant, the Ursa will be in a guarded state, blocking the majority of damage delivered. The easiest way to deal with Ursa Minors is to wait until it performs its slam attack, quickly dodge out of the way, and go in for a charged heavy. The charged heavy will deal a decent chunk of damage, and also set it up for a team attack, therefore dealing even more damage when performed. If playing solo you can avoid doing the team attack to continue damaging it in other ways, as it will still take damage as if it was stunned. When multiple Ursa Minors are in play, it is best to keep on the move, and focus your attention on one Ursa Minor, if possible. Use the above tactic, and the Ursa Minors will slowly fall. It is a tactic that requires a bit of patience, but is worth it in the long run. This tactic is a bit harder to pull off in multiplayer lobbies, as eager players will simply choose to wail on the Ursa Minor instead of waiting to sneak in a charged heavy, or wait for team attack set ups. In this case, wail on them with your preferred combos, and be wary of any attacks from the Ursa, as it's attacks cannot be interrupted. Unlike in Early Access, the Ursa Minor can no longer be frozen. Image Gallery Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby2.png Full Release Images 20170215195125_1.jpg|Dodging an Ursa Minor's slam attack 20170215195133_1.jpg|A stunned Ursa Minor 20170215195139_1.jpg|An Ursa Minor rearing up to use it's slam attack 20170215195202_1.jpg|Dodging the slash attack 20170215195213_2.jpg 20170215195227_1.jpg|Team attacking an Ursa Minor ursamin.png Category:Enemies